File talk:Werid.gif
Might want to reupload this; was uploaded at time when images were broken. No time now. :Werid? I wonder what it is...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::The suspense is killing me! Hurry up, Wikia! :::Hurry! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::No, you don't get it; the image is broken forever - all images that were uploaded at that time are - and needs reuploading by whoever has it. ::::::No weird? *Cries* ; _ ; MUH FEALINS R UH HERT! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. 2 things: 1) Crys, you may want to check in on the wars. 2) What did this look like before? 3) Its good to be back with my girl... :1) That is 3... 2) Ok... 3) IDK... hopefully It'll be reuploaded... 4) *remebers female Rocky* *Or maybe rockette or something...* 5) I find your sig hurtful ; _ : 6) ME WANT WEIRD ; _ ; I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. 3 things) 1) i'll change my sig. 2) my girlFREIND! 3) You really should go back to the wars. :1) PWNSOME 2) yeah but rockette is shorter then rocky's girlfriend and I'm lazy like that 3) I know... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Ok, PKMNman. Sooooo...... read any good books lately... seen any good movies... Kissed any good (Or 'bad' :)) girls... boredom abound... et cetera... Re parte... I got belted in the stomach so hard, i couldn't breath... ZZzzZZzZz... sorry guys for not uploading it properly but it should be uploaded now (i just hoped you were excepting something big :P) Captain Ludwig 09:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Rocky: 1) PKMNman? 2) Books....Books... The Ender's game series... ok wait... this is just off topic... :Ludwig: That is... creepy I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Crys: Pokemon man. 2) I'm reading Maximum Ride: The Angel experiment. c) My Spine... :1) I noticed 2) Cool 3) What about it? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Not that anybody cares, but I'm reading the Foundation Trilogy, and that thing is phat.-- :::I don't get it... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. @ Crys: 1) Finished, i can't wait to get to "Schools out---Forever" 2)I almost had a seshure. @ Prez: Whats it about? :1)I wish >.> or atleast some winter... STEVE HERE I COME! 2) Almost? How?Hmmm... :. My uncle had one recently he was tired and couldn't drive and such and my friends brother constantly has them... oh and a couple of months ago in a gas station an old man had one and my dad had to keep him from biting off his tounge... and Rocks I'm pretty sure it is spelt seizure or something... that was long and rambling... I don't usually write that much usually it is: k... hm... wtvr... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Well, uh; stuff.-- :::He worte I, Robot? This link does not go to cheese I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::Yes... Which, BTW, is much better than the film, whose only link to the book is the basic premise of robots and those laws. :::::So I read... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. @ Crys: I just finished "Schools out--forever" an hour ago and am a good way through part 1 of "Saving the world and other extreme sports", my girlfriend Kissed me, i know i spelled seizure wrong, but my spell check was being stupid. I get spinal distress when i see, feel, taste, hear, or smell something weird, just one of the many perks that come with being me! Like cataracts, Terrible hearing, sight, and sense of spell. Yea that was a play on words, for GP and Prez. I have been internet tesing myself for any relations to the flock from maximum ride, and i am most like fang and max. I rule. @ prez: It looks kind of cool... :Saving the World and other extreme sports? ...sounds...odd... You have a lot of problems there... I wish I could smell but I have year round alergies so I can't smell much anymore, I constantly throw up (Not as much anymore...), I have the attention span of a rodent, and the common sense of one too, I am just not the most normal person and people often say I'm weird when I get up before 5 AM, oh and very short term memory loss I often forget where I'm going when I decide to go places... Ok Ima confused Maximum Ride? Fang, Max? >.< :Wait what does this have to do with the image?I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. its a good book, I can keep my food down, i noticed, i get up at 5:30 A.M. or P.M. on weekends, Fang is a dark, quiet, confused Human-avian who is in love with max, Who is the leader, and she is a part-time mother for the rest of the flock and crazy for fang. No, that dosn't mean im in love with myself. And absolutely nothing. :Oh right... hmmmm... errr... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. How intelageable... :I know your jelous... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. my freind cody says "I am a dumbass" Were his excact words. :Orange? And why...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message.